At Least He's Pretty
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: When Sailor Moon decides to play hero and stop Kaitou Dark's thefts, since he's clearly supernatural, her sudden interference causes slight problems for both of them. But Dark enjoys the consequences, and Sailor Moon tried to deny that. DNAngel/SMcro


**_10/May/2011 – _**_Don't ask what came over me. I was just sitting, thinking about the next chapters of Redemption and Another Night, and I Bleed, and then this thought came up. What if due to some reason, Dark started to consider Sailor Moon his sacred maiden instead of Riku. Hilarity ensues as Sailor Moon as a Sacred Maiden is very unreceptable towards the interesting side effect she has on Dark._

* * *

><p><strong>At Least He's Pretty<strong>

_one-shot_

_DNAngel / Sailor Moon_

**Kaitou Dark/Sailor Moon**

* * *

><p>It really was very annoying. Very-very annoying. Honestly, Dark barely understood why didn't he like nor Risa, nor Riku anymore. At first Daisuke really liked Risa, but now the boy was beginning to like Riku. And Riku liked him. And at first Dark liked Riku as well. She was their Sacred Maiden. They had done the first step to curing Daisuke of his condition. But after that one night…<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Halt! Evildoer!"<em>

* * *

><p>That was the turning point. That was the point at which he met the girl with shining blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. Well, yes, at first he laughed his head off. She had a very ridiculous hairstyle and she barely looked older than Risa or Riku, but then… he glanced further down. No, she was definitely older than Risa or Riku. Neither of the two girls had crawled out of their awkward adolescence yet. But she…<p>

He had whistled back then. And at first the long-legged super-heroine bristled in anger, and then from out of nowhere she summoned a long staff and proceeded to beat him over the head with it! But honestly it wasn't Dark's fault she wore such a short skirt.

"Stop following me already, you pervert! I left you alone, didn't I? You can fulfill you mission!" she shouted indignantly, leaping from one building to another, trying with all her might to escape his pursuit. But really… Dark had no idea how this happened, and he had no choice… but to catch his pray, because otherwise they wouldn't be able to turn back to Daisuke.

_/Really Dark, why couldn't you have continued to like Riku? How do you expect to catch Sailor Moon?/ _Daisuke's voice echoed in his mind. The redhead boy wasn't too pleased with this turn of events, just because... Dark had to do more than just look at Sailor Moon._  
><em>

"I will catch her," quietly swore Dark.

Back then Dark had quickly escaped the female with an iron grip on her blunt weapon, which had managed to crash into his head numerous times, before he realized the danger of a magically enhanced super-hero. As if he didn't have his hands full with Hiwatari-kun. Now he had to deal with _her._

But, as he was escaping the blonde Sailor Senshi, merrily laughing, at the notion that the blonde would be able to catch him, when he had Wiz's wings to use, she sprouted wings herself, pure white wings, which were very real and took off into the sky chasing after him, promising him that she would catch him. At the moment of their cat-and-mouse game Dark realized how much fun it was to tease and taunt the blonde, who could freely soar the skies just like he did.

And she had a pretty nasty arsenal of weapons too. Glowing discusses of energy – very sharp, mind you. Controlled flashes of energy meant to blind him. And lots of staffs and wands that could expel different attacks. And she was inhumanly strong.

He had barely made it away from the aggressive female, hiding in the Niwa house just before she could have noticed him entering his haven. Once there, Emiko-san, Daisuke's mother, presented him the photo of Riku, so that he could turn back into Daisuke, but much to their horror, nothing happened.

* * *

><p><em>"What happened?" inquired Emiko.<em>

_"Nothing! Some weird blonde super-hero attacked me! And that odango atama didn't want to leave me alone!" growled the purple-haired thief._

_"Sailor Moon?" exclaimed Emiko jumping up and down, "Ah, that is sooooo cute! She's so awesome! Ask next time for an autograph!"_

* * *

><p>It was only later that night, when he still in his Kaitou form, obviously, not having figured out a way to revert to Daisuke, was watching Youtube videos, searching for Sailor Moon and any clues on who she was, and what kind of spell did she put on him, only then did he realize why the picture of Riku didn't do anything for him. It was because he had started to like Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon triggered his transformation back into Daisuke.<p>

And as Dark receded back into their mind, Daisuke was left with a nosebleed, alone in his room, watching the shining Pretty Suited Sailor Soldiers.

The blonde menace in front of him, leapt up summoning her beautiful ethereal wings, and Dark instantly called Wiz to his side, the little white rabbit-like creature transforming into his wings, and both forms soared up into the sky.

"Goddamnit! If you would just stop running away for a moment! How many times do I have to explain, I can't detransform unless I do _it!"_

"Moon Princess Halation!" came the indignant screech from the blonde super-heroine, as she turned around, her staff pointed at him. Well… at least she fired a less powerful attack. But that little moment of her stopping, turning around was enough for him.

The violet-haired thief quickly avoided the attack and crashed into the airborne form of Sailor Moon, tackling her, and also relieving her of that annoyed weapon. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks already from this proximity to her. Really… this was the most annoying part. If before he only had to see Riku, and that could trigger his transformation back to Daisuke, but now…

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Sailor Moon struggled against his grip. How annoying! Did she have any idea what she was doing to his body, as long as she was struggling against his hold, rubbing her warms skin against his light skin-tight clothes, which didn't hold back the heat exchange in the least, and through which he easily felt the warmth of her legs. This… aggravating super-hero pranced into his mission and messed it all up – his grip on her wrists tightened.

"How many times do I have to repeat? This is your entire fault anyway! If you hadn't decided to play super-hero that night, then we wouldn't be in this situation both!" he growled, as she ceased her struggling and glared at him.

There was a tiny little problem, which began escalating as soon as she stuck her nose into his mission, and which didn't disappear after Emiko-san and Daiki had a long-long chat with the Senshi's advisor, about the reason for them stealing the artworks. It began simple: he just had to get close enough to her, or think of her long legs or something along those lines. But then… that stopped helping and Emiko suggested that he had to kiss Sailor Moon. From that time each of his outings to steal a Hikari Artwork, ended with him chasing the Sailor Senshi. The first time he had aught her unaware, the second time he got lucky, the third time Daisuke got stuck in his form for quite a while.

And in fact, if it hadn't been for Kosuke-san, Daisuke's father, who had a ring that reverted the DNA transformation, but didn't revert the presence of Dark's mind on the front, they could have died. Since Daisuke's body couldn't stay as Dark forever. It took awhile to track down the black cat, which seemed to advise the Sailor Senshi, to get through to Sailor Moon. Luna, the speaking cat quickly assessed the situation and decreed that Usagi, that was the civilian name of Sailor Moon were to kiss Dark after each robbery. Needless to say, the blonde heroine wasn't too pleased with that.

* * *

><p><em>"What? I have to kiss <strong>him<strong>?" screeched Usagi, the girl also known as Sailor Moon, as she glared at the black cat. Luna, the aforementioned cat, nodded and pointed with her tail towards Dark. Emiko quickly ushered out Daiki and Kosuke, swwoning, that Dark needed private time t kiss the beautiful heroine._

_"Come here, honey!" teased Dark, opening his arms._

_"Pervert!" exclaimed Usagi slamming a vase onto his head._

* * *

><p>But of course Sailor Moon couldn't deny Luna's request, because in the end Daisuke's life depended on her kiss. So, beet red as a paprika the heroine leaned towards and kissed Dark, who enjoyed the brief amount of power he held at the moment over the little menace. If only she stayed minding her own business, battling demons and aliens. If only Hiwatari hadn't sent that card out to her…<p>

"I just have to kiss you! Not make-out with you, like you force me lately!" yelled Sailor Moon angrily, as the two had lowered from the skies into the park. Dark smirked. Well… this was one part of the complications Sailor Moon brought with her that he enjoyed immensely. After awhile, a simple chaste kiss wasn't enough to revert the transformation. And after some time even a throughout kiss hadn't been enough to flatten the DNA. And at the moment, not only did Dark have to indulge in a hot make-out session with Tokyo's resident super-heroine, but she also had to respond.

Dark chuckled, as he lowered his mouth to the pink lips of Sailor Moon, sighing contently, as he breathed in her light perfume. He claimed her once more, feeling her stiffen within his arms, as she refused to open her mouth. Well, she had to relearn once more the lesson, that the more she resisted, the more he would torture her.

The blonde was unceremoniously forced onto the ground, as he crawled on top of her, capturing a few of the precious feathers into his fist, as she yelped in pain. Dark leaned down.

"The more you resist, the more I can do to you," he whispered delighting in the way she shivered beneath him, whether it was in anticipation or fear. He kissed her once more, but she still didn't let him have a good kiss. So Kaitou Dark simply moved lower, towards her neck, as he lightly nibbled and licked at the pale skin, every now and then biting harshly, leaving faint teeth-marks in his wake. Her white-gloved hands snaked around his neck, as she pulled him closer to her, a small moan coming from her lips.

Finally…

Finally she was responding. Kaitou Dark once more kissed her and only this time around she granted him entrance to her mouth. Sailor Moon always tasted sweet. Like strawberries and chocolate. She probably had a terrible sweet-tooth. Dark trembled in excitement, as he pulled Sailor Moon against him, kissing her forcefully, not minding the small whimpers of excitement being mixed with slight pain, as he bit down on her lower lip.

Those stormy blue eyes gazed up at him, as he pulled away, heavily breathing. It wouldn't take long now. He ran his arms over her body, as she quivered at the touch of his fingers drawing light designs upon the naked skin of her legs. When Dark came down for another kiss, she returned it with a similar ferocity to himself.

And then poof.

A blushing Daisuke Niwa was caught up with Sailor Moon. Their legs were entangled, and as Daisuke followed the length of his arm, that was still on the blonde's thigh, the boy yelped and jumped away.

"Sorry, Moon-san," he hastily apologized, offering a hand to the trembling super-hero, who quickly followed his lead, and nervously looked around. "I have to run now," the redhead apologized and ran off, furiously blushing.

As he left Sailor Moon sighed wistfully.

"Dark always transforms back into Daisuke, as soon as I get excited enough. But he does seem to go on for longer times with each meeting…" the blonde trailed off thoughtfully, as she furiously blushed. Once more she gave in to his tempting. She had to be more careful next time. Besides, she had to give him more and more of herself with each meeting.

Who knew how it could end up?  
>Her mind brought up a picture of a naked violet-haired man entangled in the sheet along with a blonde-haired woman and Sailor Moon blushed heavily. That… that… that was ridiculous! She, she was Sailor Moon, she wasn't supposed to make-out with Kaitou Dark… needless to say that she wasn't even talking about <em>that. <em>The blonde heroine sighed as she started slowly trudging home. She was sure that Dark was laughing all the while at the fact that if this continued… she would have to… _sleep with him!_

Sailor Moon screamed angrily at the star-filled skies, as she stomped back home.

_At least he's pretty! _Her mind treacherously supplied, which didn't placate the Moon Warrior in the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you liked.<strong>


End file.
